


An Angel, A Demon, A Sybian

by Quefish



Series: The Sybian [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Biting, Crowley is sexless, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Machine Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Male Clothed Male, Nibbling, Oral Sex, Over stimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley has a mystery machine on his bed that he wants to introduce Aziraphale to. One that will reduce his angel to a puddle.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Sybian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552156
Comments: 58
Kudos: 553





	An Angel, A Demon, A Sybian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarpedChyld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpedChyld/gifts).



Sybian

"Crowley, what on Earth is that, and what is it doing on your bed?" Aziraphale had just been drawn into the bedroom, distracted with kisses.

"Don't worry about that yet, Angel." Crowley resumed kissing him, moving over his jaw to his ear. 

Aziraphale was not reassured, instead becoming more concerned. It was the oddest looking thing, and didn't at all look like it belonged on the demon's bed. After a few moments, it became apparent to Crowley that Aziraphale's attention was not on what he was doing with his tongue, completely focused on the device on his bed. He sighed.

"Ok, I'll let you side-track, but you'll owe me one. D'you want me to tell you what it is?"

"Of course, my dear. Terms accepted. Yes, please tell me what it is."

The demon gave a smirk that Aziraphale did not trust. "It's a Sybian."

"That doesn't give me much information. What exactly is a Sybian? What is it for?"

"Nope, I told you what it is, now you owe me one." Crowley's smirk widened. Aziraphale huffed and muttered something about demons not being very sporting. "Yep, demon, me. Not expected to play fair. Now, you ready to pay up?"

“Already? What could you possibly want, Demon?” Aziraphale looked up at him with false innocence and a smile.

“S’not what you’re thinking.” He chuckled at Aziraphale’s pout. “No, I want you to tell me what _you_ think it is. Tell me what you see.” He smiled as Aziraphale gaped at him before reaching up to pull Aziraphale’s bowtie off. “Don’t worry about what I’m doing ... talk.”

“Well, It almost looks like a saddle?” He turned his head toward Crowley without taking eyes off the device. Crowley continued slowly unwrapping his angel, murmuring encouragement to keep going. “What I don’t understand, is the phallus in the middle? I assume that’s what it is, not some sort of handle?” Crowley laughed shaking his head. “Well, then I suppose it’s some sort of replacement for having a partner, if my assumption is correct about the phallus, and the suggestion of its shape as something to be ridden.”

Crowley now had him shirtless, and his eyebrows rose and he had the kind of turned-down smile indicating he was impressed. “Not bad, Angel. Got it right.” He began working on Aziraphale’s trousers, noticing that Aziraphale was definitely enjoying the attention he was getting. He lightly drew the back of his knuckles over the gentle swell. “As much as I do enjoy everything to do with this bit, I’m going to need it to go the other way tonight.”

Aziraphale looked at him in surprise and then back to the bed as Crowley made quick work of the rest of his clothing. “Ah, yes, I suppose that makes sen- wait. Crowley, you are here, I don’t need a surrogate lover. And if you weren’t here, I would simply wait for you to be.”

“I know, but I want to do this.” The demon noted with a smile that despite his confusion and protests, Aziraphale had made the change he asked for. He drew his fingers from Aziraphale’s knee, over his inner thigh and barely grazed his vulva before laying his hands on his hips. He stepped closer, still fully dressed, and leaned in, brushing his lips against Aziraphale’s ear. “I tried it out this morning and I couldn’t walk for a half hour … I can’t wait to see what I can help it do to you. I want to see what you can handle, and then keep going. I am going to shatter you, Aziraphale.”

As Crowley spoke against his ear, Aziraphale’s eyes went from wide to fluttered closed and a sound escaped that he wasn’t expecting. He felt Crowley’s tongue tickle his earlobe before he pulled away. He was pulled to the bed and pushed down on his back. “Just a bit for me, first. Can’t let that thing have all the fun.” 

Crowley pushed Aziraphale’s knees apart, licking a swift line up the inside of his thigh before landing tongue first at Aziraphale’s vulva. He licked all around, splitting the lips in order to curl his tongue inside his angel’s body. He huffed a small satisfied laugh at the high panting breaths he could hear. He rubbed his nose around Aziraphale’s clitoris in tiny circles as he sucked and nibbled everything he could reach. Crowley’s hands were holding his thighs open and he felt them start to shake in his grip. He hummed as he moved his licking to Aziraphale's clit, and a hand to gently work two of his fingers inside, lazily sliding in and out, pulling his climax out with a soft whine and rush of breath. 

Aziraphale's thighs relaxed and he made sated sounds as Crowley gave a few small kisses before moving away. "Oh my, you are ever so go- sorry, skilled at that." He had heard the start of a growl and switched words quickly, earning a nod and smirk in reply. "Thank you, may I return the favor?" He reached out to Crowley before drawing back in confusion. "Crowley? Love?"

Crowley smiled openly. "Nope, nothing there tonight. Don't look like that, I'm going to _thoroughly_ enjoy myself, just won't be distracted.” He leaned in and kissed the confused furrow in between Aziraphale’s brows, moving down his cheeks, and then leaving big smacking kisses on his lips. “Up you get. Time you took a ride, Angel.”

Aziraphale rolled lazily to his knees and allowed Crowley to lead him over to the device which commanded his attention again. Crowley carefully situated him straddling the base and helped him position the phallus. He held him up, giving Aziraphale sliding rubs, encouraging more of his natural wetness to spread.before pulling a small packet out of his pocket. “Just a dab’ll do ya. You’re plenty wet, but better safe than sorry.” He spread the gel and came up close, holding Aziraphale to his chest, kissing him deeply. He murmured against his lips. “Just work down, like it’s me. Do that hip twist thing you do.”

Aziraphale obliged and let out a groan as he started sliding down, feeling full but comfortable. “It does, ah, feel quite nice, but -”

“Ah-ah, Angel, no buts. I want you to ride this, gently. Just move your hips, feels different, yeah? Loosen up a bit, then I’ll show you what this thing can do.” He ran his hands over Aziraphale’s chest, down to hold and direct his hips. He continued kissing him, all over his face and throat, before coming back to taste the sounds coming out of his angel. His hedonistic lover had warmed up quickly, and he wasn’t surprised. “Right, now, I’m going to switch this on. It’s going to move that thing in little circles, and up and down a bit, not much, not like I would, but it’s a little thrust. You can keep moving, grind down, let it do all the work … that’s up to you.”

He waited to hear a hum of agreement, scooted back enough to be able to see all of Aziraphale, and then switched the machine on low. 

“Oh! Oh, that is rather nice … gets ah, rubs on oh … “ Crowley watched him, hungrily, everything he had was focused on the angel who was currently having vocabulary problems. He was taking an entirely different kind of pleasure from this, enjoying every sound, letting them sizzle over his skin. Aziraphale’s hands were on his own thighs, moving with the machine. 

“Give me your hands, Angel, and don’t worry about hurting me.” He slid their hands until Aziraphale was gripping his forearms just below his elbow.

“Hu-rt-ing you? De-mon, why-how … ?” Crowley let a wicked smile stretch his lips as Aziraphale’s eyes found his. Crowley brought his lips and kissed the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth lightly. 

“I had to use a very frivolous Miracle this morning to repair my headboard … and the wall.” His lips traveled again, kissing and licking a small bruise on Aziraphale’s collarbone. He sat back, promising himself not to blink so as to not miss anything, and twitched a couple fingers at the controls, turning the vibration on. 

Aziraphale’s grip tightened as his eyes went wide, his jaw slack as he took in a shocked lungful of air. Crowley could tell he was still trying to talk, the starts of words being put together but not successfully. The angel unconsciously widened his stance bringing his clit down flat on the textured strip of silicone in front of the phallus he was now grinding down on. He watched as Aziraphale’s hips stuttered, losing all rhythm, doing nothing more than pushing down as he groaned. 

Aziraphale’s thighs took on a shake of their own, his eyes slid shut, he was panting as he rushed towards a climax. He stuttered out Crowley’s name as his back arched and his hips started trying to move away. Crowley shut off the vibration, leaving the phallus moving still. “Angel, you are beautiful … that was amazing.” Aziraphale smiled weakly as his hips found a leisurely rhythm again. Crowley used his leverage to hold Aziraphale in place and brought their foreheads together. “You are stunningly alluring. I could watch this all night.” Aziraphale chuckled lightly as he once again prepared to dismount. “Actually … I think I will.”

Aziraphale looked up, confused, but before he could say anything, the vibration started again and his jaw dropped. “Oh, my angel … My angel … I promised I was going to shatter you. You are going to be in pieces for me to put back together. You’ll sleep for a month … and I’m going to be here, helping it happen … Where is your limit, my Angel? Where do you _think_ it is?” His lips were moving, kissing Aziraphale’s cheeks, jaw, temples, as Aziraphale groaned. Crowley turned the vibration off for a moment. “Aziraphale, look at me. You know how to get me to stop, yeah? It’s only fun if you’re enjoying it. Tell me.”

Aziraphale looked up at the demon who was threatening to break him open, knowing that he’d be thanking him for it later. He nodded with a lazy smile. “C-olors, Demon.”

“Oh good.” Crowley’s voice was a bit deeper, darker, thicker. “You grab whatever you need, you’re not going to hurt me, yeah?” He waited for another nod from the angel as he looked into his eyes. He let out a low growl as he turned the vibration back on, higher than before. 

Aziraphale’s eyes shut and his head dropped back as he started to grind down again, letting out a guttural sound, primal. The sound shot down Crowley’s spine like lightning and he gave himself a quick mental pat on the back for turning off the sexuality for this. He’d never have lasted watching Aziraphale’s soft curves undulating, his hips grinding like that. He looked down where his groin was all but glued to the saddle to check the wetness there. He didn’t want this to hurt, after all. 

Crowley couldn’t resist any longer, finally diving in to lick at the hollow in Aziraphale’s throat, nibbling and kissing over the sensitive skin, smiling against his Adam’s Apple as Aziraphale’s breath hitched with a whine. The demon murmured encouragement into the angel’s skin, thick syrupy words of adoration that soaked into his ears, settled into his heart, sizzled through his bones. His orgasm actually caught him by surprise, letting out a growled _yes_ as his hips stilled, letting it rush over him. Crowley took the intensity down for a few minutes; he didn’t want this to end too quickly, there needed to be a small cool down. Gave him a moment to check for friction issues as well. He ran his fingers along Aziraphale’s inner thigh, feeling the mixture of sweat, the slick gel, and the angel’s natural lubrication.

“So delicious, my angel is … That’s only three, how many more do you have stashed away, eh?” Crowley waited until Aziraphale was almost breathing evenly before ratcheting up again, a little higher speed. “Let’s find out, shall we?” He chuckled low as he watched his angel move with the machine again, whimpering. “So beautiful, my angel, the noises you make.”

He slid his hands up Aziraphale’s arms, encouraging him to grip his biceps or shoulders. Once he felt the angel’s fingers dig into his flesh, he allowed his hands to roam over the angel’s body, drawing out more husky sounds and attempted speech.

“If you aren’t saying a color, no words, Angel. If I wanted to have a conversation, we’d be on the sofa, wouldn’t we?” Crowley pressed the whisper just below his ear as he kissed along his jawline. “Wouldn’t be in here, watching you come like you invented it. Would we?”

Aziraphale made a high keening sound that was just a repeated ‘Nnn’ noise and Crowley chuckled again. He firmly bit at Aziraphale’s throat and felt him shudder, he waited a moment, but that was not an orgasm, so he doubled down and dropped his head to bite and nibble across Aziraphale’s chest instead. The angel hissed as his body shuddered again, coupled with strong thrusts from his hips. The demon smirked. _”There it is … “_

He brought the speed down again, giving Aziraphale a small breather, shorter this time. Oh, how he loved this. His sweet angel, enjoying the debauchery, fully drowning in the excess pleasure their human vessels could wring out, while not being limited to their shortcomings. He brought the angel up and down a few more times before he could tell he was about to hit a hard limit. 

“Ah, you are mouth-watering … one more for me? Can you show me one more?” Crowley wove his words, not putting any Temptation into it, just making his ask clear. “You are a wonder, my Angel. Will you show me again?” 

The sound that came out of Aziraphale as he weakly nodded was loud and instinctive, Crowley was sure that there wasn’t much of his mind working, probably hadn’t been since his fifth climax, but he was careful with his lover, making sure he was still present, even if his higher functions were on break. He hummed, “Thank you, Angel … “ 

Crowley came flush against him, straddling the Sybian himself, his arms around Aziraphale as he turned the Sybian back up, not quite to maximum, but close enough. He kissed Aziraphale deeply, his tongue reaching into his mouth, tasting the groans as they came up, the exhaustion, the utter wreckage that was his angel. He felt when the orgasm started to build. Aziraphale was fully shaking, his sounds becoming louder, his grip was punishing, crushing him to his chest, and Crowley felt the muscles in his back shift. Crowley moved his hands just in time. Aziraphale crested, throwing his head back and shrieking and his wings exploded into existence. 

Crowley immediately brought the Sybian down, shutting it off, letting Aziraphale come down, the aftershocks rocking his body in Crowley’s arms. He gently pulled his magnificent angel off the Sybian, careful of his shuddering wings and twitching legs. A quick snap put the machine across the room, cleaned his angel, put his own clothes in the closet, summoned a glass of water with a straw, and created a pillow nest to lie in. 

Crowley brought the angel on top of him, cuddling close. He smoothed his hands over the skin he could reach, threading his fingers in his hair. He softly told Aziraphale how beautiful he is, how stunning he is, how amazing it was to be allowed to watch him. How lovely his wings are, that he wouldn’t touch them now, knowing how sensitive they would be, but how soft and brilliant they looked. He offered his angel some water, which he slowly sipped until the glass was empty, listening to Crowley tell him how proud of him he was. How much he adored him.

The angel smiled, exhausted, love and sex drunk, and fell asleep in the protective and loving embrace of his demon.

**Author's Note:**

> For SA from Facebook.
> 
> This was just a fun jaunt that I really hope everyone enjoys. I love reading comments! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
